Ronard Orkwood
Name and House: Ronard Orkwood Age: 25 Cultural Group: Ironborn Appearance: Shorter than average for his family, Brown hair with flecks of black, dark grey eyes, some scars on his face, muscled but lithe from time on his ship. Wears leathers while sailing with his house's sigil. Gift(s): Administrator Skill(s): Engineering (e), Navigator Negative Trait: none Starting Title(s): Lord of Orkmont Starting Location: Off the Western shore of Great Wyk, returning from a voyage into the sunset sea. BIO Born to Alyn Orkwood and his wife of stone (need permission from another house probably) Ronard lives in comfort as the heir to Orkwood. Before long his two brothers and sister are born and the siblings play at raiding in their keep and dream of what it would be like to rule. It is here that Ronard first learns of his innate ability to plan, to administrate. He makes convoluted games and the siblings play them. Eventually Ronard takes an intrest in woodworking and the building of ships becoming fast friends with the shipwright of Orkwood and his son, Quenton. It is at the age of seven that he first builds a boat, a tiny thing about a foot long but he is ecstatic to see it bob in the low tide water. This begins his interest in engineering. Several years later Alyn Orkwood decides that it is time for his son to learn the ways of his people, namely is it time to raid. On his eleventh name day Ronard is sent to serve as a member of his uncle Aeron's crew. He serves in this role for seven years, eventually rising to become his uncles first mate and navigator. Finally returning to port at the age of eight and ten Ronard disembarks and leaves the crew, thanking his uncle for the experience. The next few years are spent constructing perhaps the finest ship Orkmont has ever seen. *The Swell*, Ronard's ship, embarks for the first time with its crew. This crew includes Quenton, the son of Orkmont's shipwright, and Ronard's sister Ashara. All marvel at how the ship cuts through the water, cementing Ronard as a fine engineer. Two years, very nearly to the day, after the maiden voyage of *The Swell* both Alyn Orkwood and Rodrik Orkwood perish aboard their ship, stollen by the Storm God. Ronard takes their loss hard, but his is now the Lordship of Orkwood, he endeavors to do right by his people. After setting his fief to rights and developing a sun board (a navigating instrument used to sail straight) Ronard decides to sail west, into the mysteries of the Sunset Sea. After several uneventful months of sailing, provisions running low, the crew of The Swell turn back towards their archipelago home. Timeline 355 AC - Ronard is born in Orkmont, his father Alyn's firstborn of three sons. 358 AC - Ronard's brother and sister (twins) are born. Dagmer and Ashara. 360 AC - Ronard's other brother, Rodrik is born. 362 AC - Ronard builds his first boat. It is less than a foot long but it floats and its sail catches the wind. 366-373 AC - Ronard joins the crew of his uncle Aeron's ship, learns to sail and learns to navigate in his time therein. 375 AC - *The Swell* is constructed. A ship of Ronard's design that is swifter than many other longships but still boasts a similarly sized crew. 377 AC - Alyn Orkwood perishes at sea along with his son Rodrik. Ronard becomes Lord of Orkmont. 379 AC - Ronard sails west into the Sunset Sea, to see what lies within. Presently - Ronard returns from his journey. Family Alyn Orkwood (d) - 335 AC - 377 AC Unnamed mother - 337 AC - present Ronard - 355 AC - present Dagmer - 358 AC - present Ashara - 358 AC - present Rodrik - 360 AC - 377 AC --- Supporting Characters Quenton (shipwright friend of Ronard's, first-mate) Victarion Pyke, Erich Pyke - Two towering berserker-esque fighters in the crew of Ronard. No relation to each other. Emmond - cutthoat westerosi picked up and made a member of the crew. Impressive slight of hand. Gwin Pyke - only female member of the current crew. Former lover/salt wife of Ronard's. Category:House Orkwood Category:Ironborn